YOU DON’T KNOW WHAT YOU’VE GOT…TIL IT’S BORN
by destinedfilmmaker
Summary: Just like the Carly Simon song, Amy quickly finds herself experiencing fear, happiness, tiredness, calmness and every emotions in one whole exciting day...because truly you don't know what you've got till its born. Feat. RICKY/AMY


**Secret Life of The American Teenager**

**Created by. Brenda Hamilton**

**YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'VE GOT…TIL IT'S BORN**

BY. heatmiZZer

**Since the show wrapped up, I have decided to start a new series because I like to keep it fresh and that bastard writer's block got me stuck for a while however I'm back with new stuff and new drama.**

**Thanks to all those who have read each fan fiction, I hope you enjoy this one.**

* * *

**JUERGEN'S RESIDENCE #1 (AMY, BABY, AND ANNE)**

_Since we are totally now a nation of tweetering and facebook, I thought it best to start one since I mostly now have just this little short time to breath since the baby's been born and what better way to connect to others that aren't fully aware of you. I mean you can be KENDALL REESE on here and no one would know the wiser of who you really are. So here is it…Kendall Reese's tweetering page. _

_As I sit here and look back over the last few weeks I can't really comprehend everything that has occurred. I mean I had a baby and woke up to R….Roger, the baby's father in my room, holding him…_

Amy moans as she stretches her arms to the sky, immediately she looks at Ricky and the baby and smiles, and then turns the other way to continue to sleep. Suddenly she lifts up and turned in fear as Ricky smiled.

"Ricky?" she said as she tried to cover herself up as much as she could.

"Yea," he said only fixated on the baby.

"How'd, why?"

"Look, you're Mom let me in and Amy…I just wanted to spend his first day home with him. If you want me to go home than I will but when I'm not with him, I-"

"Worry."

"Yea…can you imagine? I mean I know you have him but I just feel like I have to protect him. However it's your call, if you want me to go I will…"Amy then looked at him seriously.

"If you want to stay, you can but I would like to get dressed first." Amy replied.

"Yea, sure" he starts to grin, he then sees her angered face and tries to stop. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you grinning?" Amy said.

"Well because?" he clears his throat then gets serious. "The birthmark on your back." as a moment of shock and embarrassment donned Amy's face, memories of that night flooded her mind, she then looked back at Ricky who continued to grin.

"Look, Ricky we need to set some boundaries that is if you're going to be here and with the baby."

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Well, first, you to take the baby and watch him downstairs while I get dressed and then maybe some breakfast then will go from there. Oh and pretend you never saw me naked, please."

"Yea, you're right. Well, let's go champ, and let Momma get dressed." he said talking baby talk to the baby, he then stood up with the baby and headed towards the door. "Oh, and I wouldn't worry, what I saw was…beautiful." He said closing the door behind him, as Amy looked angered by the statement, she then grinned when he appeared to be gone.

**JUERGEN RESIDENCE #2 (GEORGE AND ASHLEY)**

"I saw that Ricky, go in and Annie leave…talk about bad parenting…" George said peering out the kitchen window.

"Well, she does have to work and he is the Father of the baby, plus I'm pretty sure after the first one, they don't want to go for seconds." Ashley added grabbing her bag.

"Yea, I know…" George responded as Ashley looked at him strange, as he caught her face, he shook his head. "Not that you weren't a special gift sent by Heaven."

"Nice save…let's go."

"Sure." He said as they left out.

**ULYSSES S. GRANT HIGH SCHOOL:**

"He's not in school…can he do that?"

"Yea, he can, if his parents allow him, now it's a new day, the baby is born and you are friends right?" Dr. Molina replied.

"Well, we're in like but he's probably with Amy and the baby and"

"Look Ben, off the record, why don't you call your Dad, and fake sick then show up at her house."

"Tried that already, he said see you at 2:15pm."

"Ok then again, off the record, call her, isn't your free period coming up, well go and call her see how she is doing…drive her nuts, then when you finally get the chance to actually see her, she'll be so annoyed by you that she will run into the arms of Ricky and you'll be back here again, probably taking my very important time up trying to deal with a serious adult issue that you shouldn't be dealing with."

"So are you and wife having an issue?"

"Look, Ben, I am betting you…in an unorthodox counselor way, for the next few hours of school to act like a normal teenager, to act like a fool, to play sports with guys your own age. If you accomplish this act, I will make sure Ricky is here tomorrow morning and not missing school, promised."

"Hey, Mr. Molina? Oops, sorry, you requested me here." MAC said as he came in.

"Yea, Marvin."

"Marvin?" Ben said confused. "I thought Mac was your name."

"Yes, I am Marvin Allowishes Carrigan, but the little people may call me MAC." MAC replied in a distinguish voice as Mr. Molina and Ben looked confused, Ben continued the conversation.

"So all you want me to do is act like a teenager?"

"Yea, a healthy active crazy teenager male and in fact, MAC, can I solicit your help. I have just bet Ben here to act like a regular teenager for the rest of the day. I want him to act like a fool, play sports with guys outside of Henry, possibly kiss another girl and act like a normal teenager by the end of the school day. If he accomplishes this, I will make sure Ricky is back here tomorrow. However, I have to work, so I would like you to stand in as a witness. If he finishes it based on your observation, I will reduce your sentence and make his wish happen."

"Sure I accept the plea bargain." MAC said immediately.

"So, what about you Ben?"

"Ok, you're on but tomorrow I better see Ricky."

"I will make sure."

"Well, I guess it's time to be a teen." Ben said exiting, as the door shut, MAC looked at Molina.

"So I'm pretty sure you didn't tell him that Ricky has to be here tomorrow to take the SAT Prep."

"No, but hey, it gets him out of this room and plus, he needs to realize that he's not an adult, and he doesn't have a child nor is that child his to take care of. What happened to the days where kids just came to school and acted like kids?"

"I like to believe the twentieth century." He said as Mr. Molina looked at him.

**JUERGEN'S RESIDENCE #1 (AMY, BABY, AND ANNE)**

Amy came down the stairs to the smells of pancakes, eggs and bacon, she smiled.

"MOM?" she called out but only found little John asleep in a nearby baby chair and Ben setting down a plate for Amy. "Where's my Mom?"

"She left for work but she said she'd be back at 3pm however I cook something up and"

"She can't just leave, not for the first day, not like this…I mean what if John gets sick and" immediately Ricky grabbed a hold to Amy, focusing her on his eyes.

"Look, Amy, if anything happens with John, I have my car and your Mom and my Mom are only a phone call away. You can do this, we can do this I mean I've watched babies before and so have you, I think we can do this. So let's just start with some breakfast and then go from there." As he pulled away Amy looked trusting at Ricky and sat down to the breakfast. As she sat down, Rick grabbed his plate and sat in the chair adjacent.

"Sorry…it's new and I didn't expect"

"There's a lot a guess we won't expect but I'm pretty sure, will figure it out today." Suddenly John starts to cry.

"Well I guess this good food made him jealous and hungry." Amy said getting up when there was a knock at the back door. "Can you?"

"Sure." He said as Amy lift up John and took him in the living room. When Ricky opened the door he found George standing there angered and looking around.

"So what's going on? And where's Amy?"

"She's breast" suddenly George punched Ricky as Amy came back into the room.

"DAD?" she yelled placing the baby back in the chair and helping Ricky.

* * *

**THINGS SEEM TO BE OFF TO A CRAZY START BUT WILL BEN ACTUALLY BECOME LIKE A REAL TEENAGER AND PUT AWAY WITH IDEA OF BEING AN ADULT ALREADY & WHAT DOES GEORGE HAVE TO SAY ABOUT RICKY AND AMY'S DAY OFF...FIND OUT, IN CHAPTER TWO!**


End file.
